


Rite of Passage

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Attention Kink, Bicycles, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Casual Sex, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fandom Bicycle, First Time Blow Jobs, Fuckbuddies, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hinted necrophilia from guerra, Kinks, Kinky, Lace, Lace Panties, Literal Sleeping Together, Locker Room, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Queerplatonic Relationships, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Stiletto Heels, Thong, Topping from the Bottom, Various Kinks, Workplace Sex, attention whore, sex in a morgue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Propt from @Botmarcel where s1!Ed goes out for drinks with his coworkers and gives a few hand/blow jobs after getting wasted. One thing leads to another and it ends up being a GCPD Rite of Passage to fuck Ed.(Ed does not mind, he enjoys it too)





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octopusbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopusbrain/gifts).



> The part with Guerra might be gross, as it hints to the dude being slightly necrophiliac. Just skip the paragraph with his name if that grosses you out (understandable).

 

It started like a great many things, with booze. Unlike a lot of the previously alluded things, this situation did not end up too badly. Edward actually didn't mind it that much. 

It started with a lot of “the guys” from the precinct going out to get drinks, Ed was still new then, he was also a bit of a nervous wreck. He didn't know how to befriend any of his new coworkers and he was desperate to do just that, so he jumped at the golden opportunity that was drink night with several officers. 

It didn't exactly end up the way that he'd thought, or planned. 

First he'd gotten nervous and could barely talk, so he resorted to liquid courage. A little too much liquid courage. He didn't remember any of the specifics but he went on several strange rambles and let out an excess of riddles when they moved “the party” to one of the officers’ house. He talked and talked and couldn't seem to slow down or stop. He did remember someone saying that he ought to be shut up. Then someone repeating the sentiment along with a more explicit suggestion. 

Which is how he ended up on his knees with a cock in his mouth, and a fist in his hair while several of his other coworkers watched on. 

Edward didn't mind it, not at all, maybe it was the alcohol that made him so pliant. The officer tightened a fist in his hair and tugged him closer, pushing more of the sloppy cock into his mouth. 

“You're doing so good,”

He vaguely remember giving another blowjob or two and a few handjobs in his drunken pliancy. 

He woke up the next morning on a mostly unfamiliar couch, someone had given him a pillow and pulled a blanket over him. 

That day the officers from the night before were friendly to him, a pleasant surprise as he'd been somewhat dreading seeing them at work for the exact reason they seemed to have grown fond of him over. It was a nice surprise. He felt like he was finally starting to settle in. 

The next time he was invited to the weekly drinks and it happened again. This time he was decidedly less drunk, maybe only a little tipsy. This time he remembered the dirty talk, the praise. Oh, the praise; that's what decided it.  He didn't mind a cock in his mouth the other night or even now but with this he'd been given a wonderful reward: positive attention and feedback. And wow he liked it. It was so nice, he could get immediate approval and feel valued for his efforts. He also liked it when whoever he was sucking off tugged at his hair. That was just nice on its own. He swallowed around the cock moving his tongue and sucking, still a little awkward about it, he had yet to perfect his technique, though with the line of waiting men and how each of these nights went, Ed was sure he would get plenty of practice. This time he remembered what it felt like to swallow down a hot load of cum. His cheeks ballooned and a little bit dribbled past his lips onto his chin. He could get most cocks down ¾ of the way. He jerked off one other guy as he sucked off the second. This cock was uncut and that foreskin was nice to play with, the officer seemed to appreciate his interest in it too. 

Word traveled quickly after that. Two days and he was being propositioned by more officers and detectives. He went down on his knees in the locker room first for Flass and later let Officer Holt bend him over his own desk (after moving papers out and trinkets out of the way). Ed finds that both the sexual acts a praise are quite nice and lead to a sort of hands on learning. (What each officer or detective likes, their various kinks.)

Medical Examiner Guerra keeps him late one Tuesday asking him to strip down and lay on the autopsy table. Edward stays as still as he can, as per the ME’s request and is rewarded with a nice brutal fucking with a whole lot of dirty talk and praise about what a good corpse he'd make. It was a little gross...but also kind of a turn on. And Guerra treated him a whole lot more kindly after it. 

He first got handcuffed at Harvey Bullock's place. And it was amazing. Bullock warmed up to him pretty quickly after the first night and had been gradually allowing Ed to tell him more fun facts and riddles without acting annoyed. Bullock was also one of the kinder of the cops that he had sex with. He'd make sure Ed got off too and stay for a little bit of cleaning up and after care. It was nice. 

He's seated on Bullock’s cock, wrists cuffed behind his back. Bullock thrusts up into him, tiny little movements that slowly, slowly, take him apart as he is pulled forward to suck whichever sloppy dick is now in his face. After giving the the other men blow jobs he's pushed onto the floor and those little thrusts get bigger and rougher. Praise is whispered into his right ear whenever it isn't being bitten or otherwise abused. His knees are shaky when it's over. 

Edward find that he sleeps sounder after getting fucked. So, if there isn't a little meetup after work with drinks he has to entertain himself. He buys toys. At some point he starts wearing a plug almost full time. Most officers don't seem to have an issue with it, quite a few of them act like it's a turn on. 

And through it all, Ed really enjoys it, the symbiotic relationship, he takes care of officers in a sexual manner, and they take care of him, weather it's making sure he eats and stays hydrated to asking him how his day is going and listening to him when he talks. 

And besides; he just loved the attention.   
  



	2. Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Sarah Essen is concerned about Ed's safety and wellness. 
> 
> Only talking in this part.

 

Edward hoped he wasn't in trouble. The captain rarely called him to her office alone. And she also closed the door. She probably knew about his...relationship with a large chunk of the precinct. It wasn't exactly a well kept secret. 

"Ed," 

"Yes, ma'am?"  

"I know about the activities that go one around here..." oh no. He was fired wasn't he?

"I'm sorry Captain it's-"

"Ed." She silenced him, making sure he'd stay quite before continuing. "You're an adult. I don't care what happens as long as everyone's work gets done, and-!" She gave him a stern look, barely letting him open his mouth. "I care that everyone involved is consenting and comfortable. If any one of my officers pressures you into doing something you don't want to or makes you feel unsafe you come and tell me." 

"I'm not fired?" He felt stupid asking the question but he was just amazed that he wasn't in trouble. 

"No, Ed, you're too good a worker to fire. And besides, since those activities of yours started the GCPD has been running smoother and cops are more efficacy and attentive to their work. You're a good influence on them," Ed smiled, pride bubbling up in his chest. It felt good. He did something good. And someone had noticed his hard work in his reports and analysis of crime scenes. And someone was worried for his safety and wellbeing. 

"Thank you, Captain." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Sarah Essen, and yea this chapter is rated G. 
> 
> I think she's a bit weirded out, but this is Gotham, there's been weirder.


	3. Jim Gordon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's rite of passage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His kinks: heels, being challenged and maybe eventually dominated
> 
> There's a thong too

 

Jim didn't really understand why so many cops were so nice to the forensic guy. Edward Nygma was what one might call spastic. He was excitable at the wrong things (gruesome murder, explosives) and constantly sharing tidbits and answering questions with riddles. Jim humored the guy at first, and his smile was nice enough. But it didn't explain it. 

It didn't explain Harvey. It didn't explain how his partner would be sweet on the guy, asking about his newest video-game and making sure he'd eaten. It didn't explain Harvey getting him a coffee in the morning or on a late night. By all accounts, Harvey should have disliked Nygma, if anything. Harvey liked straight, simple answers, not riddles. Harvey wasn't even the slightest bit interested in video-games. 

And the other officers... there didn't seem to be a reason for why they were so fond of the forensic scientist. Well...not until he walked in on a- uh...a blow job. 

He'd left immediately, y'know, cuz of how uncomfortable it could be to be in the same room as people fucking. But then he'd turned around and headed back in. That officer was not going to get away with pressuring the awkward forensic into sexual acts. 

"You shouldn't be doing that, you're a cop and he-" He wasn't expecting Edward to pop off the dick and turn to scold him. 

"Do you _mind?_ You're kinda ruining the mood," Jim didn't really have a response, still sure that this was somehow the result of pressure as he retreated. Especially when he heard about other officers and detectives doing similar things to the forensic scientist. He tried scolding one of them. But Harvey pulled him over. 

"Jim, stop shouting about things you don't understand." 

"What don't I understand? These guys are cops how could he say no-" 

"Ed could march up to the Captain's office and say some guy has made him uncomfortable. He's not an idiot Jim! And by the way, he actually enjoys it, we wouldn't let this continue if he didn't." 

"We?"

"Jim, could ya shut up and listen?! Yes, _we_ , Ed is a sweet guy and good fuck, and he likes being told so. The reason that this continues is _because_ he likes it, we aren't monsters that are gonna make him do sexual favors if he doesn't want to!" Harvey huffed. He looked upset, probably because Jim had implied that he and some of his coworkers didn't have a problem with coercing consent. Jim kinda wanted to slap himself too. Especially as time went by, because Harvey wasn't lying. 

That became more and more obvious. 

And maybe, just maybe he wanted to be a part of it. 

He didn't get the courage to ask Ed about joining the relationship until three weeks after he and Barbara split. He was still upset about that and he'd been thinking about Ed for a while, the man was attractive in a way that Jim couldn't put his finger on.

Given how tall he was, he'd probably have good legs. And Jim would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about how nice those legs would look with dagger-point stilettos. After finding out his shoe size from Harvey (who gave him a knowing wink, the smug bastard) Jim went shopping.

The store clerk didn't seem interested or confused by his presence, which made sense as this shoe store was used most often by drag queens because of the sizes they offered in their pumps and heels. He found the perfect shoes and tried to convince himself he wasn't actually going to ask Ed to wear them for him. 

No, he just bought them so that he could imagine Ed in them. 

It took him a total of less than two days to cave in and ask Ed to come over, that he was interested in the relationship. And he was pleasantly surprised when Ed didn't refuse (he was sure with how much of an idiot he'd been about Ed's sex life that Nygma would turn him away). 

"Do you want anything in particular?" 

"I uh, bought you a pair of shoes..." Jim fumbled with his phone, pulling up a picture of the pair. Ed leaned over to see, adjusting his glasses.

"Ooh, those are sleek! Harvey said you'd asked about my shoe size, I'm glad you have good taste, though I doubt I could walk in those for longer than ten minutes!" Ed was babbling, and...it was pretty cute. "-Though, I bet you aren't inviting me over to be on my feet,~" Ed had a look of pure sweet mischief on his face. Jim was almost as flustered as his bi-awakening in college.

Whoa. 

Edward arrived right on time the next night wearing a sleek but inexpensive black suit (missing the tie and sweater he'd worn to work). The black suit against a crisp white shirt made for a rather nice image. 

"Is there anything you'd like to call me, or anything you'd like me to call you?" Ed must have it down to a science, figuring out the specifics of others' desires about him. His brain was good with that sort of thing. 

"You can call me whatever...can I call you just Nygma, is that okay?"

"As long as you tell me if I'm doing a good job, and you don't call me by another person's name I'm good," Ed smiled. The blinds are drawn and it's dark out, and Jim is very happy he hasn't let himself chicken out yet. 

"Okay, um could you uh-be demanding or- no, that's not what I meant." Ed was watching and listening, patient. "Could you tell me what to do, be in charge and-" his eyes were wide.

Oh no.

"Do you want me to be a little dominant, detective?" Ed sounded amazed? And a bit excited by the prospect. 

"I want you to challenge me, though I-I don't think I'm ready to submit, I haven't really-"

"It's okay, you don't need to explain, being submissive is something that takes a lot of trust, though I didn't know you were interested in BDSM-"

"What, no! I just ... oh, I guess that...huh," Jim hadn't actually contextualized his desires before...they kinda did fit within parts of BDSM...

"Do you want to do anything BDSM-ish today?" Ed was being remarkably patient with him. 

"I'd like you to threaten me and act like we both have the power to make the other do things," Jim knew he had a type. He knew he liked it when someone seemed just as dominant as he tried to come off as. He liked when they pushed back into his personal space when he got into theirs. He liked defiance and the determination that they'd get him to submit. And he fantasized about the day when he could be comfortable enough to play out his submission in a safe place. Not tonight. 

"Do you want me to threaten you with the dagger stilettos?" He connected the dots on that quite easily.

"Yes," That was the reason he'd bought those shoes in particular. Quiet.

Ed put on the shoes and they were just as sinful and dangerous as Jim imagined. Though, he was sure they'd look better if Ed's pants weren't blocking his view of long legs. 

"Can I kiss you, open-mouth-"

"Detective, come get what you want," Oh, wow. "-I'll tell you if you make me uncomfortable, and I'm sure you'll tell me if I'm making you uncomfortable," Ed was really good at this talking through first time with you thing. But that made sense as he'd had so many first times. Jim didn't need to think about that now, he'd much rather focus on the moment, he had Ed to himself for now. 

"Okay," And it was that easy, he just needed to stop acting stupid and treat it like any other instance of sex and not be awkward about it because of how he knew his partner had a lot of casual sex. 

He surged forward, pulling Ed down by the lapels.

Ed was quite an enthusiastic kisser, as Jim was happy to learn. Mouth open and pushing down onto Jim's for more. His fingers finding purchase on the front of Jim's shirt and pulling himself closer. He was ridiculously tall with the heels, Jim was practically on his tip toes! They broke away for air.

"Off." Jim growled, pawing at Ed's clothes. He grinned in return mischief dancing on his teeth, pupils blown wide. It was exceedingly attractive. How had Jim managed to deny himself this long? Ed shrugged off his blazer, leaving it on a chair, starting on the buttons of his shirt immediately after. He paused on the third button from his throat. 

"Detective, aren't you going to undress for me?" Oh, _Lord_. Ed was a whole different kind of danger, and Jim was loving it. 

Jim didn't answer, instead, he started fumbling with his own clothes, eyes still glued to Ed. It seemed that clothes became undone at a frustratingly slow pace but the show was worth it. Ed shrugged off his shirt, his chest, shoulders, and neck were covered in a smattering of hickies and love-bites of different intensities and ages. It was beautiful, a rainbow of purple, red, and green on otherwise pale skin. 

In no time their pants were gone. Ed turned and bent over to pick up his clothes, probably to place them on a nearby chair. 

Oh. Oh wow. That's a thong. A sleek, solid-black thong. There were hand prints on his hips too, crossing over each other to make it seem like very inhuman hands had gripped him with too many fingers and thumbs. 

Ed's butt was something that couldn't be fully understood until one actually saw it close to bare. It was round, and compared to a general idea of his body type seemed out of place. Ed had a bubble butt. And his thighs were round too, not built the way a woman's thighs were but they were certainly a bit bigger than expected. 

Not that Jim was complaining. No, those surprises only emphasized the level of attraction the heels brought. Ed could've been a pin-up model. 

Then Ed was in his lap, only one and a half full undergarments between the two of them (Jim counted a thong as half...since it only covered half). 

Ed was pouring himself into kisses, using his height advantage and higher seat to press his mouth down onto Jim's. He ground down and Jim groaned, Ed happily swallowed it, tongue finding it's way into his mouth to chase for more delicious sounds. 

Then he's on his back and Ed is on top of him, fingers gently digging into the fuzz on the back of his head (not long enough to pull) and helping Jim push up into his mouth. Jim's hands found that ridiuclously bubblish butt. A moan fell past Ed's lips into his. _Wow._

Ed lifted off, hovering over Jim still, a line of saliva connecting their mouths. His lips were spit slicked and especially pink. His eyes were dark and had this sort of...well... it was sexy. 

"Detective, is this all for me?" he asked, rolling their barely clothed groins together.  _Oh..._ Jim gasped.

"You're so sexy," Jim responded, remembering what Ed said earlier. He immediately flushed, pupils dilating further and letting out a small breath. And Ed was on his lips again, this time seeming more desperate through the kiss. Jim kept that reaction in mind, it would be good to use later, to drive Ed wild. 

In a blur of limbs and more sloppy kisses, they find themselves closer to the center of the bed, neither party at risk of falling off onto the floor. Jim somehow got Ed under him, he was nestled between long spread legs, he could feel the sharp ends of the heels brushing against his ass and the back of his thighs through his boxers. There was a wet spot on the front of them, he knew his dick was no doubt drooling in its confinement. 

"Hurry up and get inside me,"

"Or what?"

"Or I see how easily I can make you come under my heels, I'll make you grovel at my feet," Jim's imagination helpfully supplied the scenario, him kneeling at those feet, the sole of one of those stilettos pressing against his bare cock, with just enough pressure for it to start to hurt but not leave any real damage. His dick twitched. 

"Maybe next time," Jim growled, doing what he could to shuck off his underwear, fumble for lube in his bedside drawer as he tried to distract his partner with a forceful kiss. Ed moaned. 

He sat up and slipped on a condom, popping a little bottle of lube open, quickly slicking up his cock. Ed could only get his thong a little halfway down his thighs. His cock was neat and slim, pubic hair trimmed to an almost unreasonably short length. Jim would ask about that later. 

"I'm ready! You just gotta take it out," 

"It?" Jim asked, reaching between his cheeks to find the base of a small glass plug. "Are you full already?"

"Not enough," Ed huffed. He gasped when Jim moved it, he didn't even pull it that much. He smiled, wickedly, letting Ed register his intent just as he pushed it back with a little more effort than strictly necessary. Ed's mouth fell open, his body flushing pink from his belly button to his neck. This continued for a minute or so, it was just fun to tease him, to strip the power from Ed's threats and make him squirm. 

Finally, he took some mercy on Ed and slipped the toy out, taking its place. He pushes Ed's legs up, almost bending him in half his knees trapped in the strings of his thong, and the tips of the stilettos scrape against Jim's sides and ass as he thrusts. 

Ed is warm and slick around him. It feels fantastic. Ed seems to agree, with how he was moaning. He was loud. Ed was very sensitive, Jim wasn't sure he'd be able to find his sweet spot or differentiate the reaction. Then Ed screamed, spasming and clenching around him. It took the air out of him. 

Well, there it was. Ed pulled him down by the neck, biting and nipping at his lips between gasps and lewdly enthusiastic vocalizations. 

Jim paid attention trying to hit that spot every time. His actions are rewarded with Ed's heat spasming and squeezing around him. He disconnects their lips and burrows his face into the crooks of Ed's neck. Ed's lips decide to kiss elsewhere, open-mouthed with the light scrape of teeth right about his collarbone. 

Ed comes apart not long after that, messy and all over his stomach and maybe some got on the thong still stretched between his knees. Jim follows him shortly, all but collapsing on top of him. 

"That was really good, you were really good," Jim hummed. Ed squirms a little, not uncomfortable, there's a proud grin on his face. And he seems to really enjoy the compliment. 

"Thank you, do you want me to leave?"

"It's late, you should stay," 

"Gotham too dangerous for me at night?" Ed joked, not sounding the least bit annoyed. 

"Something like that," 

Clean up is quick and gentle, he tosses Ed a pair of pyjamas and everyone gets wiped down, thankfully nothing got on the sheets, they're just a little damp from sweat. The lights were shut off after he convinced Ed that he was not sleeping on the couch after that. 

"Detective?" It was dark but he could probably see Ed more than Ed could see him, with his glasses on the bedside table and all. 

"You don't have to call me that, Jim is fine, but yes?" If they weren't on a first name basis now, he didn't know what it would take to get there. 

"Thank you for worrying about me," 

"I thought it was annoying?" Jim knew he'd been real annoying about it all, so why? 

"Well, a bit...but it's nice that you were trying to look out for me," 

"No problem," he didn't have to see to know that Ed was smiling. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim's kinks were decided by friends. We also agree that Jim likes bad boys/girls and gangsters.


	4. Harvey and Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Ed and Harvey's first time. But it's notable anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a Nyllock mood and I like the idea of making Ed aro like me. (I guess that means I'm also making Bullock aro...which is fine for me cuz I want some qp love!)
> 
> Harvey and Ed's emotional part of the relationship is queerplatonic and the sex is just intimacy and Harvey has no issues with Ed sleeping with others (mostly cuz he was at the first "drinks" night)

 

It wasn't much of a secret that Harvey was soft on Ed. It also wasn't much of a secret that Harvey was probably Ed's favorite coworker and relationship partner. 

Probably had something to do with the man giving him attention and affection all the time. And after a while it was obvious that the bond wasn't about sex, but it wasn't really romantic either. It was fondness and care. And mutual willingness to listen to rambles about subjects they wouldn't have cared about otherwise. 

Ed liked nights with Harvey the most, not becuase of the sex. But becuase of everything before and after it. Though Harvey is also good at the sex part. He was remarkably attentive and comfortable with himself and his own desires. Ed like that sureness, it brought security with it, he knew what Harvey liked and knew Harvey wouldn't hide things from him. 

Tonight was sweet. Harvey was wearing a pink lace lingerie set (Ed's favorite from Harvey's collection) and Ed was in fishnet stockings held up by garter belts, a pair of sheer lace panties, sandal strapped heels, and a tiny skirt. He was on his knees, hands cuffed behind his back, sucking Harvey off through coral pink lace. 

It was such an interesting texture, and the panties would no doubt need some special cleaning attention after tonight. Harvey didn't sound like he minded though. 

"Ah-! Shit!" He was tugging harshly at Ed's hair, it felt great. His own cock was straining against its tiny lace cage, the skirt didn't hide his excitement well either. Not that Ed cared about hiding it. No, he just wanted the relief of having something for it to grind down onto. He was wearing his smallest plug at Harvey's request, and it was leaving much to be desired when it came to filing him up. Not enough. Not enough friction not enough inside him. He couldn't even suck Harvey off properly with the panties in the way. All designed to frustrate him no doubt.

Harvey liked working him up to a fit of wanton desperation before fucking him into a daze. It was like a crawl towards a crescendo. And while Ed would definitely beg and complain in the build up, once it got going he'd be more than satisfied. Harvey knew how to fuck him. Just last week he'd started with rimming, eating out Ed's poor ass until the brink of orgasm, then mounting him and fucking him to a state of hypersensitivity and overwhelming bliss. 

"You're too good at it, you know that, baby? Far too skilled at cock-sucking, I can't finish you off if I let that slutty mouth of yours have its way," Harvey cooed, petting one of his cheeks. Ed groaned down onto the clothed cock, the praise bringing a heat and sensitivity broiling up to his skin. His nipples and cock twinged, begging for attention and abuse. Harvey always sounded so loving with his praise, the nasty, wanton words dripping with sweet affection. Edward was an absolute sucker for it. It melted his heart and riled up everything else. He loved their intimacy. 

"Such a good cockslut, aren't you? Bouncing on one cock after another," Harvey hummed wickedly, tugging at his hair sharply. "-but you keep coming back for this one. Is this your favorite?" Ed whined. "It must be, look at you, making such a pretty cockslut, so desperate for this one. You look like you'll implode if I don't give it to you, if I don't bend you over and fuck your pretty little head empty." His knees were shaking bad now, his own poor cock painfully desperate for what Harvey was promising him, a good fuck.  

Harvey took mercy on him after a few more tugs on his hair, the last pulling him up into a nearly bruising kiss. Then Ed's panties and plug were gone and Harvey's pulled out of the way enough for Ed to sit on his sturdy member. Arms still behind him, wrists cuffed, Ed bounced on his dick, using his thighs to push himself up then drop himself back down. Continuously impaling himself on it. 

He was so sensitive. Whining, thighs shaky as he chased release.

"Yes, so good for me, bouncing on my cock like the desperate little slut I love," 

"Please Harvey-"

"So desperate you're still begging when you're getting exactly what you wanted," Harvey punctuated his words with a few short, upward thrusts. Ed shouted. 

"Please, please-I... _please_!"

Harvey took mercy on him, thrusting up and up into his heat. Deciding it wasn't enough and pushing Ed onto his back, almost bending him in half and using his weight to push as fully into his partner as possible. 

Ed's arms were trapped under him still cuffed, he was relying on Harvey for every bit of his pleasure. 

His nipples were pinched and twisted, the pace of Harvey's thrusts picking up speed. Harvey was kissing and biting his neck too. Ed could only squirm, squirm on that cock, chest and face bright pink, a bit of drool dribbling past the corner of his lips and down one cheek. His cock remained untouched, it's only friction gained from bouncing against his stomach as Harvey fucked him. 

"I've got you, darling, don't you worry, you'll be fucked out in no time." Harvey promised, leaving gentle kisses up the column of his throat, his jaw, his face. 

The promise was most certainly kept, as Harvey fucked him through orgasm, continuing to abuse his nipples and prostate.

Then Harvey sat up again, pulling Edward back into place to sit pretty on his cock, staying mostly still, only thrusting up in tiny little jabs every few moments. Enough to take his breath away and allow him to regain it before taking it away again.  

It was a wonderful evening. 

Finally, after what felt like an hour (and had made him cum again), his hands were released and the clean up began. Harvey pressed little kisses to his forehead as he gently wiped him off. It was so so sweet, and Harvey knew just how gentle he had to be when Ed was this sensitive.

He fell asleep against Harvey's chest, arms about the man's plush stomach as his fingers gently combed through his hair. 

Yes, he quite liked a night with Harvey Bullock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am aro. And damn do I want a qp relationship but I have no idea how to get on that market. (Do they have platonic meet people sites???)
> 
> As always suggest a character and a kink or two. (Not Alvarez, I love the guy, but he's married and I ain't about to write him as a guy who'd cheat on his wife)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. 
> 
> You can request GCPD characters, kinks and scenarios for their first notable time with Ed.


End file.
